DADDY
|artist = ft. CL of 2NE1 |year = 2015 |mode = Trio (Clasic) Duet (Tată/fiu) Solo (Mashup) |dg = / / (Clasic) / (Tată/fiu) |alt = Versiunea tată/fiu Mashup |mashup = K-Pop |nogm = 4 (Clasic) 4 (Versiunea tată/fiu) 2 (Mashup) |pc = Mov/Verde deschis/Mov (Clasic) Mov deschis/Verde deschis (Tată/fiu) |gc = / / to / / (Clasic) / (Tată/fiu) |lc = Purple (Clasic)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4CSPKab6jI Mint Green (Father/Son) Purple (Mashup) |nowc = Daddy (Clasic) DaddyALT (Versiunea tată/fiu) |perf = Ines Vandamme (P1/P3) Cormier Claude (P2) Father And Son Daniel Park (P1) Shawn Deriien (P2) |pictos = 126 (Clasic) 139 (Versiunea tată/fiu) 150 (Mashup) }}"DADDY" de ft. CL de 2NE1 este în . Descrierea dansatorilor Clasic P2 P2 are părul negru și poartă ochelari de soare. Prima dată el poartă pantaloni scurți roz cu bretele și ciorapi albaștri. La refren, poartă o jachetă albastră cuu o singură mânecă și o vestă asemănătoare , tăiată în formă de triunghi, pantaloni albaștri-închiși și adidași mov. Capul lui este mărit, iar corpul este micșorat, făcându-l să pară un model bobblehead. P1/P3 P1 și P3 poartă ochelari negri, un tricou elastic cu ciorapi asortați și pantofi verzi. La refren, ele poartă pălări galbene ca de căpitan, jachete bleu pufoase, tricouri violet cu albastru, ciorapi violet până la genunchi și platforme negre. Daddy Coach 1.png|P1 Daddy Coach 2.png|P2 Daddy Coach 1.png|P3 Versiunea tată/fiu P1 P1 '''este tatăl (din cauza diferenței de înălțime). El poartă o jachetă mov-albastră, cu fermoar roz și cu dungi roz și galbene la mijloc, cu pantaloni asortați. El poartă un tricou verde pe dedesupt și o bandană galbenă pe cap. '''P2 '''este fiul. El poartă același tip de haine ca și tatăl, însă de mărimea potrivită acestuia. La refren, Hainele lor sunt inversate: albastrul este acum galben-auriuaru, iar bandanele,mănușile sunt verzi și tricourile sunt roz. DaddyALT Coach 1.png|P1 DaddyALT Coach 2.png|P2 Fundal Clasic Rutina se petrece înăuntrul unei încăperi cu gresie albă ți roz, un perete roz cu geamuri galbene, and two side walls with pink and yellow equalizers. The floor flashes a bright yellow, with yellow squares popping outside the windows. At the chorus, the floor flashes other colors, having small squares of various colors (mostly pink) fly across the ceiling. Afterwards, the other background comes back, this time replacing the yellow flashes with blue ones. There are clones of the women lined up in neat columns behind the backup dancers. Versiunea tată/fiu The background in the father & son version takes place in a room with red and yellow background and with geometric shapes that have animated patterns. There is also a yellow door-like object that opens and closes. When a chorus occurs, the background changes to night time background and floor. At the bridge section, the room is blue. Mișcări de aur Clasic Sunt 4 '''Mișcări de aur în versiunea clasică. Mișcările de aur 1,2 si 4: Încrucișează picioarele,apleacă-te puțin la dreapta și arată spre tine cu degetul mare. Gold Move 3: Întinde-ți mânile și picioarele. DADDYGM12and4Temp.png|Mișcările de aur 1 și 2 DADDYGMINGAME.gif|Mișcările de aur 1, 2 și 4 în joc 167173e44a6a68322e34b46950daad94.png|Mișcarea de aur 4 DaddyGM3.PNG|Mișcarea de aur 3 DaddyGM2.gif|Mișcarea de aur 3 în joc Tată/fiu Sunt 4 Mișcări de aur în versiunea Tată/fiu. Mișcările de aur 1 și 2: Both P1 & P2 spread their feet in a standing position while tilting their head to the left and then slam both arms down. Mișcarea de aur 3: P2 makes a big circle and then puts his right arm by his chest and his left arm up in the air. P1 does the same move but after P2. Mișcarea de aur 4: P1 bends his left leg down. P2 sits on P1's knee. Both thumbs up backwards. This is the last move for the routine. DaddyAlternateGM1&2.PNG|Gold Move 1 & 2 DaddyAlternateGM3P2.PNG|Gold Move 3 (P2) DaddyAlternateGM3P1.PNG|Gold Move 3 (P1) DaddyAlternateGM4.PNG|Gold Move 4 1h8gen.gif| 1h8gj1.gif| 1h8ghr.gif| Mashup Sunt 2 Mișcări de aur în versiunea Mashup, care sunt la fel. Mișcările de aur: Întinde-ți mâna dreaptă în sus. (''Gentleman'' - Sweat) Gentlemanswt_gm3.png|All Gold Moves File:Gold_Moves_Mashup-Daddy.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup DADDY are o versiune Mashup în Just Dance 2017 cu tema K-Pop. Dansatori * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Starships * Birthday * Chiwawa * ''Gentleman'' (Sweat) * Ievan Polkka * Birthday * Starships * Chiwawa * Gentleman (Sweat) MA1 * Birthday * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Chiwawa * Starships * Birthday * Chiwawa * Gentleman (Sweat) * Ievan Polkka * Birthday * Starships * Chiwawa * Gentleman (Sweat) MA2 * Birthday * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Chiwawa * Starships * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) * Ievan Polkka * Chiwawa * Starships * Birthday Trivia *This is the third song by in the series, after Gangnam Style and Gentleman. **It is also the third Korean song to be featured in the main series, all of which are by PSY. *The routine uses the official choreography from the music video in the chorus. The lead dancer is also based off of PSY's design in the same video. *The routine recycles moves from the Extreme of Good Feeling, the On-Stage version of Just Dance, Boys (Summertime Love), and Radical. *''"Mich*****eun" '' (supposedly "b***ard") is censored in the lyrics and replaced with a part of CL's line. In early-released copies of the game, the term could still be heard. **This is the third time a non-English line had to have a word censored, after María and Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale). **In early E3 gameplays, the term was not censored in the audio. *In the mashup, the Gold Moves for Chiwawa are not used. *While the pictogram for the first, second, and fourth gold moves have a normal golden outline, the pictogram for the third has a red one. This is the second routine where two Gold Move pictograms have different colored outlines, after Us Under The Sunshine. *Between E3 and Gamescom, P2's mouth was black and therefore very visible. However, at the Brazil Game Show, his mouth can barely be seen. *This is the second song with dancers being father and son, after Papaoutai. **This is, however, the fifth song to feature at least one child in its routine, after Kids In America, Blame It on the Boogie, Could You Be Loved, Papaoutai, the Classroom version of'' I Gotta Feeling'' and the Family Battle version of Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae). *Some of the moves performed by the backup dancers look similar to the moves from Dragostea Din Tei. *''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' is the only male dancer in the Mashup. Galerie Daddy.png|''DADDY'' Daddyalt.png|''DADDY'' (Alternate) DaddyMU.jpg|''DADDY'' (Mashup) Imagedaddy.jpeg|''DADDY'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu C4b422c55be06ecd83021569fa35a58c.jpg|Alternativa în meniu 00000016.png|''Just Dance 2017'' cover 0000000f.png|Father/Son Version Just Dance 2017 cover DaddyP1P3C1Ava.png|P1/P3 (C1)'s avatar on DaddyP2Ava.png|P2's avatar on DaddyALTP2Ava.png|Father/Son P2's avatar Jd17-controllerapp-item-2-person-right.png Daddy hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay artwork.just-dance-2017.443x720.2016-06-14.24.png artwork.just-dance-2017.388x720.2016-06-14.17.png artwork.just-dance-2017.439x720.2016-06-14.30.png jd17-toptracks-preview-psyftclof2ne1-daddy-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser Daddymouthcomparison.jpg|Mouth comparison 004.png Videoclipuri PSY - DADDY(feat. CL of 2NE1) M V DADDY - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2017 - Daddy Alternativa Just Dance 2017 - Daddy - Mashup - 5 Superstars References Navigare en:Daddyes:DADDYfr:DADDYpt-br:DADDY